project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Suseva
The Susevans are a people group located south of the Talik mountains. Susevans have a rich history of exploration, technological development, and philosophical ideas. The Susevan culture started roughly 6000 years ago, mostly on the coastal areas. Then it grew to be one of the most advanced cultures of all of Yuzoa. History c. 30000 BC-First humans arrive in modern day Suseva. c. 7000 BC-Agriculture is brought from the Maximedian Lakes. The first attempts were unsuccessful since it was a different climate, but despite this Susevans developed techniques fit for their land. c. '''2000 BC- '''The Susevan writing system is developed. 1091 BC- First Kingdom of Suseva is created.(shown as purple in map below) 530 BC- Suseva is conquered by the Kori Empire after the Kori-Susevan War. 103 BC - After the independence of Rekklin, Suseva revolts against the ailing Kori Empire in hopes of gaining independence. The 2nd Susevan Queendom is formed. The Susevan Golden Age starts, with peace and prosperity, there are major advancements in fishing, agriculture, boat-making, craft, philosophy, and more. 319 - War with Rekklin. This will be the start of the long-term rivalry between the two. 376- The second queendom collapses and several states secede from Suseva. c. 700- Suseva begins trading with the people west of them. 738- Suseva is eventually reunified following the Susevan reunification wars. 933- Suseva colonizes a bunch of islands on the coast of Rekklin. 946- Suseva keeps moving westward and discovers Carparia. Suseva will contact local tribes and kingdoms but fail to establish influence over them. 1049- Suseva expands north, conquering the southern parts of the Talik mountains. c. 1200- The Susevan capital, Helius, becomes one of the richest and prosperous cities on Yuzoa. 1328- ''The Fegen Act ''is signed, Suseva becomes a federal queendom. 1428- Suseva sails up through the rivers and make contact with Ahtal. 1498- Another war with Rekklin, Susevan loses many eastern territories. (More information in the Suseva-Rekklin Wars.) 1502- An explorer by the name Cannae Ivalen decides to sail east, and lands in western Carparia. 1521- A colony is established in Carparia. 1534- Suseva accidentally discovers the southern continent, while trying to reach Carparia. The land seemed to be uninhabitable and was never colonized. 1600s- Several technological advancements in astronomy, medicine, and physics. 1623- Suseva begins trading with several states in the "Northwest". 1664- A peasant revolution breaks out in northern, eastern, and colonial Suseva but is crushed. 1712- Capital is moved from Helius to Yerice. 1790s- The Industrial Revolution begans in Suseva. 1807- Suseva re-attempts to colonize Antarctica but fails. 1818- Suseva attacks GPR but fails. 1820- A revolution replaces the absolute monarchy with constitutional one. 1832- The first railroad is created, connecting Helius to Yerice. 1851- Relegin rejoins Suseva. 1876- Suseva invades Rekklin in an attempt to take back lost territory. 1880- War ends. A permanent border is agreed. 1928- A revolution overthrows the queen and proclaims a republic 1935- The matriarchy is abolished and men gain the right to vote. mid 20th century- The Susevan economy grows rapidly. 1960- A coup d' etat attempt by general seri amken fails. 1974- The financial market collapses, resulting in the worst economic crisis in Susevan history. 1980- The economy recovers and has been stable ever since. 2018- Suseva announces plans to eliminate fossil fuel usage by 2040. Geography EXPLAIN GEOGRAPHY Demographics DEMOGRAPHICS Largest Cities Culture CULTURE Economy ECONOMY Category:Civilizations Category:Ukes Category:Modern Category:Alliance of the Orient